Was it Fate
by WhatAreFriends
Summary: What if the curse never existed would Kyo be able to save Kyoko. Would Kyoko live a full life. Was it fate for Kyoko to die. I don't own Fruits basket
1. Chapter 1

Kyo walked towards the cross walk and say a women from his childhood. The sign said to walk but a car was speeding. Kyoko was about to walk.

_I cant let her walk the car might hit her_

Kyo thought. Kyoko was about to step into the street when Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. The car crashed but the driver survived.

"Jari! It's you. Now tell me your real name."

"Kyo..."

"Kyo you saved me!"

"I guess."

"Come with me and meet my daughter." Kyoko grabbed Kyo's arm and dragged him to her house. While dragging him he called her work and said she was extremely sick. When they got to the house Torhu was at school so the waited. Kyo didn't really talk, but Kyoko raved about how much she loved torhu. When Torhu got home she was surprised to see a strange boy on her coach.

"Hello nice to meet you." Torhu said.

"Hey." Kyo said. Kyoko nudged Kyo's arm and whispered

"That's my daughter be nicer."

"Nice to meet you Torhu heard a lot about you." Kyo said. Kyo's cell started to ring.

"Excuse me." Kyo stood up and walked out side. All you heard was yelling. Kyo walked in looking at Torhu's worried face

"Everything okay?" Torhu said

"I just am moving in with the cousin I hate. And I am joining school." Kyo said while shrugging.

"Maybe we will be in the same school!" Torhu said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Kyo said with a half smile.

(KYO POV)

I walked into the house with that damn Yuki half asleep on the couch. I hated that guy ever since he beat me in the tournament. I have had way more training but I always lose. Shigure was extremely loud and Yuki didn't even move. When I got to my room I saw that I could go straight roof trough the window.

I was going to go to the kitchen but it was full of trash so I decided to go for a walk in the woods.

_My family is so damn rich they can afford all this land._

I thought. I saw Trohu and Kyoko walking through the woods**.** They must not know this is Sohma property. Well better head back.

Kyoko was extremely happy that Kyo got to meet Torhu. She really liked Kyo. Torhu thought Kyo didn't lie her that much but hoped they could be friends.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Be safe mama." Torhu shouted out the window because her mom was already out side. Kyoko didn't hear it. Torhu got in her uniform and decided to curl her hair today to change it up a bit. When Torhu was walking to school she bumped into Kyo. "Hello Kyo-kun." Torhu said smiling like always.

"Just say Kyo Torhu."

"Okay sorry Kyo." She said feeling embarrassed.

"I like your hair curled it looks pretty." Kyo said while scratching his head.

"Thank you. I thought I would change it up a bit." Torhu said with a giggle. At school Uo and Hana kept touching and complimenting torhu' new look. During math Torhu was called to the office. I was about her mom.

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru walked into the office. a teacher handed her the phone."Tohru?"

"Mom! Are you okay?"

"Not really. Make sure to tell Kyo thanks for saving me yesterday and that he needs to take care of you. I love you my little Tohru. Don't forget to graduate for-"

"Get a doctor quick." People said in the background.

"MOM! MOM!" Tohru screamed. Tohru held back her tears. "Do you know what happened to her?" Tohru asked with a weak voice.

"She was shot in the stomach. Tohru would you like to leave school." One of the teachers said.

"Yes please. Also can I have a friend of my family come with me" Tohru said.

"Of course." The teacher said. Tohru went to her class to gather her things. Yuki saw Kyo talking to her. Then they both left. The Kyo fan club girls got really angry. Kyo went to the bathroom before they left so Torhu waited in the hall. One of Kyo's fan girls asked to use the bathroom. When the fan girl went into the hall she went up behind Torhu and turned her around noticing she was crying she said "What happened did Kyo break up with you? Serve you right he is mine not yours. Your a slut like your mother." the fan girl went to punch Tohru, Tohru grabbed her fist and yelled "Shut up. My mother was the only person I had because every single girl got mad at me for getting asked out then called me stupid when I rejected them. Can you just leave me alone for 5 minutes." Tohru's voice sounded weak and fragile. The fan girl then walked into the bathroom swearing under her breathe.

Kyo walked out of the bathroom to see Torhu laying on the ground passed out. When Kyo tried to wake her up her eyes shot open. She stood up grabbed Kyo and ran to the hospital kyo kept asking if she was okay but she said nothing. When they got to the hospital Tohru's mom was about to go into surgery. Tohru was aloud 5 minute to talk to her mom. "Mom I love you." Torhu said she then walked out of the room to let them work on her mom. Kyo saw Tohru crying. He ran over to her telling her "Its okay." Tohru ended up falling asleep on Kyo's lap in the waiting room. the nrse came out and woke up Tohru. "Ms. Honda I am sorry but your mother didn't make it."

"She didn't." Uhm I guess I will head home now." Torhu said with terror in her voice. Kyo brought her home. She started to pack her things. Kyo was there to comfort her. "Please don't tell anyone my mother died I want to only tell my friends Ou and Hana."

"Do you have family to stay with?"

"Yeah. Also I am gonna have to put this house up for sale." Tohru said half crying.

When everything was packed it was 2:00am (they started at 12:00pm) She only kept photos and clothing everything else her grandfather also had. It started to thunder and lightning. Eventually the power went out. Torhu was scared of thunder and lightning but it reminded her of her mother comforting her her.

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Tohru come here." Said Kyoko._

_"Mom why is thunder so loud its scary." Tohru said with her eyes pouring with tears._

_"When thunder is loud that means its close when its quiet it means its far away." Kyoko said snuggling her daughter "Here I will turn on the radio we can have it really loud and have a party the lightning will be strobe lights. It is 6:30 at 8:00 you go to bed sleep. Are you read to party?"_

_"Yay a party mommy." Tohru said as Kyoko wiped away her daughters tears._

* * *

When torhu hear thunder she ran into Kyo's arms not thinking. "Woah are you okay? Wait are you afraid of thunder?" Kyo said looking at her with the light there was outside shining through the windows. Kyo reached into his pocket pulling out his iPod and head phones. "Here listen to what ever you want and if you are till scared just lay next to me." Kyo said handing her the iPod.

"No I cant. I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry it no problem." Tohru looked through the songs. Tohru liked a lot of the music he had. When she put the headphones in she resisted the urge to dance. Kyo put his hands in his pocket and forgot he had a mini speaker in his pocket. Kyo tapped Tohru's shoulder. He showed her the speaker and Tohru gave him the iPod and Kyo plugged in the speaker. He put it as loud as possible and said "Now we an I have our own little party." Tohru smiled. Their was a big space in the room where she danced Kyo leaned on the wall. Torhu was a really good dancer. A slower song came on and Tohru grabbed Kyo and started to slow dance with him. Kyo was a horrible dancer and was focusing more on not stepping on her feat.

**IN THE MORNING**

There was no school today. Kyo ran home to ask Shigure a question that was important to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shigure my friend has no where to live. Can she live here we have an extra room." Kyo said with concern in his voice.

"A girl you say how old is she hmm."

"My age."

"My kinda girl." he said with a smug look. Yuki heard that remark and said

"Damn pervert." simultaneously as Kyo.

"What's her name." Shigure asked

"Tohru Honda." Kyo said

"That's the girl you left with in the middle of school yesterday. Wait were you with her last night?" Yuki said.

"Yeah I helped her pack she has to sell her house." Kyo said

"Why?" Shigure said

"I cant say I told her I wouldn't tell people." Kyo said "So can she stay?"

"Yeah." Shigure said.

"Don't do any pervert stuff." Yuki and Kyo said. Kyo ran back to Tohru's house. She was getting everything set up with the real-estate person about selling the house. When the man left Kyo ran up to her and said "Do you want to live with me and my cousins? Its hard living with them but you might take away the tension."

"Uhm I-I guess I could I didn't pick anyone to live with but I will pay you." Torhu said

"How 'bout you clean the house and cook the meals an call it even." Kyo said

"Deal." tohru said shaking his hand. Their weren't may boxes so they were able to carry all of them to the house in one trip. When They got to the house they went to the extra room which had a new bed in it. "Shigure! Did you buy Torhu this kinky bed!" It was cheetah print with rose petals on it.

"Maybe." Shigure said.

"You pervert!" Kyo ran down the stairs and punched him. Tohru's cell pone started to ring (It was a gift from her grand father who also pays the bill.) "Hello Tohru? As soon as your house went for sale someone offered 20,000,000 yen for it!" Her real-estate agent said "Sell it to them! Why so much though?"

"I don't know but its a lot of money."

"Okay sell it to them bye."

"bye." Tohru hung up the phone Kyo came into the room. "We're gonna get new sheets and a new comforter." Kyo said dragging her to the store "Pick anything you want then you can buy more clothing."

"No I cant do that that would be taking advantage." Tohru said.

"Its a house warming gift and you barely have any clothing." Kyo said

"Are you sure I don't deserve things."

"Yes you do."

"No I am getting 20,000,000 yean for my house I cant take your money."

"This is _my_ gift to you." Kyo demanded. Tohru thought the store was lavish. She bought cheap blue sheets and a cheap purple comforter. She bought a baby blue dress with lace, A jacket with a red butterfly on it that resembled her mothers, a few tank tops, and few pairs of jeans it was all 50% off so it was pretty cheap. When they got home Tohru saw the prince of her high school Yuki Sohma. "Ms. Honda welcome how was shopping?"

"Great!"

"Would you mind showing us what you bought." Shigure said popping his head out.

"Not at all." Torhu said.

"Pervert." Yuki and Kyo said. When Torhu went to go change someone knocked on the door. Akito Hatori and Momiji walked in. Akito (For people who don't know in the manga Akito was actually a girl) and Shigure kissed. "Hello honey."

"Shigure please don't call me that." She said.

"Yuki!" Momiji said while jumping on his back. Torhu walked out wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, and a lether jacket with a red butterfly on it. "How do I look?" Torhu said while holding her right arm. Kyo's heart started to beat faster. "Who ever you are you look pretty! I am Momiji and this is Hatori" Momiji said.

"Nice. I'm Akito Shigure's fiancé" said Akito.

"Lovely." Said Yuki

"Beautiful" said Kyo.

"I am Tohru and do you really think that. Oh my I need to cook dinner" Torhu said with her eyes shinning. Tohru went to cook but when she opened the door it was a mess. "I'll help" said Kyo "It'll be faster if I help." Kyo was right it did go by faster. When dinner was finished everyone was raving about how good it was. When everyone left sure enough Yuki and Kyo fought because Yuki spilt juice on kyo. "You did that on purpose you damn rat."

"It was an accident you idiot." and Yuki defeated Kyo as usual. Tonight was another thunder storm. So Kyo went in to Tohru's room and gave her his old iPod he never used. "Here you can listen to music to block out the storm. If you need anything I am across the hall." Kyo then went into his room. An hour or two past and Tohru still could not fall asleep. Tohru saw a light coming from Kyo's room. She knocked "Come in." Kyo said.

"I cant sleep. So I came to see what you are doing."

"I am writing music..."

"Can I hear?"

"Sure." Kyo started to play a guitar hidden under his bed. Tohru thought it was beautiful. Her eyes got heavy. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Kyo noticed she had fallen asleep so he just put her under the covers. He layed next to her and slowly drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Tohru turned her head to see Kyo asleep next to her she was still kind of hazy so she quickly fell back to sleep. Tohru had a nightmare about her mom.

* * *

_"Torhu. Can you hear me." Tohru's mom said._

_"Mom don't go!" Tohru screamed. It was pitch black all she saw was blood dripping down the walls. Hearing gun shots. "MOM!" Tohru screamed this time louder. She looked down to see her mothers pale face surrounded by blood._

* * *

Tohru the shot up in a cold sweat. Kyo was down stairs. Tohru walked out of Kyo's room bumping into Yuki. Yuki had confusion on his face

_Why was she in there? What happened she looks terrified._

He thought. "Are you okay?" Yuki asked "Did that idiot do anything to hurt you?"

"No Kyo has only showed kindness since... since..." Tohru fell to the ground. Her knees felt weak she didn't cry she just whispered "Mother why die now I need you." Tohru rubbed her eyes and with all her effort stood up. "Sorry I am just a little tired.I will go get changed for school then make breakfast sorry for the episode." Tohru closed the door behind her and got changed she sat on her bed and cried into a pillow muffling the noise.

When she got down stairs she put on a brave face smiling ear to ear to hide her sorrow. She started to cook breakfast when she burnt her hand on the pan. "Eek" Tohru screamed. Kyo and Yuki ran in while Shigure was watching from a distance guessing who would end up with who. Yuki grabbed ice while Kyo got a suave to heal burns. Kyo applied the suave while looking into Tohru's big brown eyes.

"Is it helping Ms. Honda?" Yuki said.

"Yes. Thank you for your help you are very kind how can I repay you?" Tohru said while rubbing the ice on the burn.

"Lets all go out for dinner tonight!" Shigure said while jumping through the door.

"I will pay for the meal!" Tohru said with enthusiasm.

"You don't have to Ms. Honda." Yuki said

"No, I want to." Tohru said stepping forward.

"Okay." They boys said. Tohru walked to school by herself to think about her mother and how she would tell her friends. When she finally got to school she went out and said everything that happened about her mother and where she was living. Uo and Hana hugged Tohru and started to cry Tohru cried with them. Two Yuki fan girls over heard that she was living with Yuki and flipped. "What the hell you are living with Yuki! You are probably so poor he is probably just pitying you. Or are you being a slut like your mother." They said. Uo snapped "SHUT UP! SHE NO HAS PARENTS YET YOU KEEP BULLYING HER JUST STOP. I AM SICK OF YOU FAN GIRLS JUST LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DAMN IDIOTS I WILL-" Tohru cut her off

"Stop. It's okay. I just brush them off. I don't care what they say neither should you." Tohru hated fights. So she often stopped them in school.

"Wait. You have no parents? What happened?" The fan girl said in a sympathetic tone.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Please don't tell anyone about my parents or what you over heard, please." Tohru said rushing to class. The fan girls agreed. Tohru was working a lot harder than usual trying to get her head off her mother.

When Tohru got home she got ready to go out for dinner. She wore her new dress and her new jacket. Shigure decided not to go and left Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu to go to the restuarant. The restaurant they went to had music and a dance floor. when Tohru heard a really good song to dance to she grabbed Yuki and Kyo's hands and said "You look bored how about we dance?" Yuki and Tohru danced together first then about 15 girls kept asking him to dance. Kyo then asked Tohru to dance. Dancing got her mind off of her mother.

Kyo was a good dancer but Tohru tripped over her own feet and fell into Kyo causing them to fall on the ground. Their faces were less then 5 inches away. Kyo's heart was pounding.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP WHEN I WRITE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo's heart was ponding. Tohru jumped on to her knees "So sorry I am so clumsy." Tohru said fiddling with her hair. Tohru stood up and ran to her seat. Kyo was still on the ground. A boy went up to Tohru while she was day dreaming. "Can we dance?" the boy said. Kyo stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Are you okay Tohru?" Kyo said.

"Yeah fine." Tohru said.

"Woah over protective Boyfriend." Said the boy.

"No he is not my boyfriend he is just a friend." Tohru said embarrassed

"Oh. Then want to dance?" The boy said.

"How about no." said Kyo while holding his shirt collar.

"Okay dude chill out." Said the boy as he darted away. Kyo scratched his head he was itching for a fight so he tried to cause one. Tohru just stared at her feet.

"Want to dance again?" Tohru said.

"What ever just don't trip again." Kyo said.

"I'll try my best." Tohru said holding

**when they got home**

"Hellooo. How was the restaurant?" Said Shigure

"Great." said Tohru

"I am getting married the day after tomorrow so here are your invitations! I smell love in the air!"

"What the hell!" Said Yuki and Kyo

"Tohru you should wear something that really compliments your-" Shigure said

"Shut up you damn pervert I will kill you before you finish that sentence." Kyo said with a glare that could kill you.

"Okay..." Shigure said while running to his room.

* * *

**The wedding day**

Akito looked Beautiful and Shigure was handsome. When the ceremony was over The party they had after the ceremony was extravagant. They had amazing music and amazing food. Momiji jumped onto Yuki's back while Yuki was talking to Tohru. "Dance with me Tohru dance with me." Momiji screamed.

"Of course Momiji." Tohru said while Momiji dragged her to the Dance floor. Momiji was doing a silly dance while Tohru just went along with it. Kyo had his head in his arms sitting alone asleep on the table.

"Kyo wake up." Tohru said slighty shaking him. Kyo got up to see her smiling but this time it seemed more cheerful. "Lets dance sleepy head." Tohru said while pulling his arm. Tohru was smiling more than ever she was having so much fun. Kyo was bored out of his mind but Tohru made it better. She made him less angry she helped him with his attitude problems. He felt happier around her. She was the only one who made him smile.

_Why her? Ever since her mom died I was able to be nicer. She brings out the best in me. Why? What does she do? What do I feel? How does she feel? _

Kyo's mind was buzzing with questions. He didn't know what he was feeling so he just didn't do anything but then he tripped this time he was hovering over Tohru. Their hearts were pounding. Kyo leaned in and kissed Tohru. they kiss was soft and gentle. Soon a crowd gathered around them. when Kyo lifted his head Momiji whined "Kyo no. Tohru is my princess." They both stood up and Tohru kissed Kyo again and said "Was this fate?"


End file.
